User blog:Sussettey1/Kart Kingdom: Trends of the Future? Issue 1
Hi guys!! So this is a new series I'm making where I try to make trends out of unreleased karts and stickers and hats, etc. and some that have already been released! Only problem is..... I am NOT good at making trends. I don't really have much of a fashion sense. So that's why there's a bit of a twist to this. The trends are going to be based off of TV shows and movies!! Some might be PBS KIDS, some might not be. Feel free to request stuff for me to do!!! Today, I've planned a Pretty Cure Dream Stars look. Yeah yeah I know. No one here knows Precure (except for cp) and this is just weird. But even if you don't care for Precure, you can enjoy this look! I have been OBSESSED with this movie lately. It. Is. Amazing. So if you don't know what the movie is about, here's a quick summary: Theres this pink girl named Sakura who has a blue fox friend named Shizuku. The movie begins with them running away from Crow Tengu, who is the villain, and some random monsters. They are trying to escape through a Magic door. Shizuku has the ability to turn people into origami figures. Sakura uses her Miracle Sakulight to open the door and calls for Shizuku but Shizuku pushes her through the door saying that they'll meet up again. Sakura turns into a 2D character and falls into a tree. Meanwhile, Crow Tengu has his two monsters attack Shizuku. She defeats one and Crow Tengu picks up the origami figure. He obviously has bad plans for Shizuku. Ichika wakes up from this weird dream, wondering why she wasn't in it. Then she's late (of course she is) and notices the cherry blossoms haven't bloomed yet although spring has arrived. She wants to go see the cherry blossoms with all her friends, but they are all busy. So she goes with Pekorin (her fairy dog thing), and notices that none of the trees have cherry blossoms. That should when she sees the pathway thing from her dream and goes through it only to find that instead of a huge cherry tree, there is a stump. She starts to eat her muffins saying that she'll just have to remember what the cherry blossoms looked like in her dream. Then Sakura is there with three cards that Shizuku gave her to help save everyone. Long story short, she finds the people with the items and they're all Precure. encounter with Samidare here Samidare is another "minion" of Crow Tengu who wears a white cat mask. She has blue hair (and really looks like Shizuku, huh...). Anyway after some drama with origami, she goes back to Crlw Tengu's lair where he tries to cheer her up and fails. When he sees the piece of blue origami in her hand, he hypnotizes her so that she's still evil. After some stuff with Crow Tengu's monsters, Samidars appears and turns all of the Precure into origami (with an epic fight scene) except for Ichika. She positions herself on a high place and just as she is about to strike Ichika/Cure Whip, Cure Whip destroys half of her mask. Samidare jumps down and appears to be in a state of mental pain. Sakura sees her eyes- well, one of her eyes - and recognizes her as Shizuku. (PLOT TWIST) Samidare wavers at the sound of her true name. Crow Tengu tries to turn her evil again but fails because Cure Whip. Shizuku eventually turns back to normal and doesn't remember Sakura at first. But then she does. Crow Tengu turns into a giant monster and the Precure turn back to normal and there's an epic fight and everything is back to normal the end. My summary did not do this movie justice so I suggest you watch it. Anyway, Shizuku is supposed to be a fox, even though to me she looks more like a wolf (probably because of Elena of Avalor) and there's no upcoming fox kart so here we go! I think the wolf kart would be best for this obviously and the cherry blossom sticker from the secret code WHUTPANDA. Any color skin should do, but I think this would look really cool with pink or blue skin. Any eyes as well. As for the wheels....well I've got nothing so I'm gonna say flower wheels. I couldn't come up with a matching hat, so you can wear any hat you want!! Post your screenshots down below! I can't wait to see what magical trends appear when the wolf kart is finally released!! What hat do you think I should choose? Or would you prefer I choose a mask? Let me know in the comments below!! Category:Blog posts